


Fuck Me

by babblingEccentric



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: And tries to impress a bordello owner by fucking her, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gkika is kinda a bastard, Jaegermonster (Girl Genius), Kinda, Klaus eats pussy like he deserves, Klaus has a Type, Klaus just wants to get fucked within an inch of his life, Light BDSM, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Violent Sex, Wrestle Fucking, also someone should write Klaus getting pegged at some point, and honestly? valid, but like in a fun and sexy way, by a woman perfectly capable of killing him, can't believe i wrote something heterosexual, i absolutely wrecked my sleep schedule writing this but it's FINE, mostly as violent as I imagine fucking any Jager to be, not his smartest idea but it works!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblingEccentric/pseuds/babblingEccentric
Summary: Klaus Wulfenbach, freshly returned from Skifander, blows off some steam and greases the wheels of diplomacy at Mamma Gkika's.
Relationships: Mamma Gkika/Klaus Wulfenbach
Kudos: 14
Collections: Girl Genius Spark-Exchange Yuletide 2019





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnAraic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnAraic/gifts).



> Happy Channukah and other assorted winter holidays DawnAraic! Hope this is to your tastes- I can appreciate someone cultured enough to enjoy such a rare pair as Klaus/Gkika.

Gkika tows Klaus to the room by the firm grip on his collar, leaving him to stumble his feet along to keep from simply being dragged. Her grip is exactly the kind of unyielding that his wife had. Which he thinks is probably a thought he should not be having as he is about to hopefully be fucked within an inch of his life. He is definitely drunk, he notes absently. 

Mamma Gkika- Mamma? Oh, he refuses to call a woman he sleeps with Mamma, that is just distasteful- Gkika then. Gkika shoves open a door tastefully decorated with brass fixtures of faces either drawn in agony or pleasure and drags him in. The door swings shut behind him with a satisfyingly heavy bang.

The room behind it is empty save for a rug, a fireplace, and a _spacious_ bed- definitely large enough to accommodate the larger of the Jagerkin he has seen. Gkika drags him to the rug and lets go of his collar, causing him to stumble as he abruptly loses what has been aiding him in remaining mostly upright. As he catches himself on his hands and knees Gkika sneers down at him.

"Vell? Get op! Or iz hyu not soch a toff guy after all?" When he stands there is a gleam of what might be satisfaction in Gkika's eyes. He will require a bit of elbow grease to crack and bow to her- good, she likes a fight.

Once Klaus is steady on his feet again she shoves him, testing. He resists more than she expects for a man not a Jager- he's either strong or dense- before she overpowers him and shoves him up against the wall.

"I never claimed to be tough Madame Gkika- your girls decided that on their own."

"Please- Call me Momma." Gkika purrs, her many pointy teeth right beside his ear.

"I would _really_ rather not, Madame." Klaus says.

"Chust Gkika then- no need for de politeness. Or Madame, if hy vants to be goot. Now, Are hyu gonna fight like a monster or chust lie dere and take it like a minion?" Klaus gives that the derisive grunt it deserves- he came here to get fucked, not taunted into a fight. Although he supposes Jaegerkin don't see much of a difference now that he thinks of it, and then Gkika is digging her claws into his flesh and he discards that line of thinking in favor of surging up into her face and kissing her fiercely.

There's more teeth involved than anything since that time with the failed moray eel assassin squad and a rather lot of growling and tongue and more blood than most kisses he's seen. It's also thoroughly enjoyable- Gkika knows exactly what she's doing with that mouthful of razors. After a time Klaus pulls off and Gkika immediately surges for his neck- it's uncomfortably similar to an animal lunging for his jugular and he turns his automatic flinch into an attempt to sweep her legs out from under her.

It succeeds, but Gkika has her claws thoroughly enmeshed in his coat and drags him down to the floor with her.

"Ho! Zo hyu do has shom fightink in hyuz! Maybe hyu do know vat hyu vas gettink into!" Gkika grins as she shoves him down onto the rug in front of the fireplace- some sort skinned bear abomination, very nice, very impressive, quite suitable for a spark's lair.

He brings his knees up and plants his feet on the floor, intending to buck Gkika off him but only succeeding in transferring her from atop his thighs to firmly seated in the cradle of his hips, and her legs clamp around him like he's a prize stallion she is trying to break. He moves to try and flip them and Gkika flexes her claws and _shreds_ his waistcoat and shirt- it's as arousing as it is annoying. He quite liked that coat-it has- _had_ a delightfully practical number and placement of pockets.

Gkika runs her hands along the neat lines of stitches running across his torso and grins wider "HA! I knew hyu vas not chust a man- hyu is construct like us! Dat means I can be releasink of de inhibitions, Ya?!"

"I was rather under the impression that Jaegerkin had no inhibitions-"

"Ho, hyu is mouthy! Hyu think hyu is a funny man, ya? Don't vorry, Momma vill tek care of dot." She abruptly shoves three of her fingers into his mouth, claws pricking the back of his tongue. He automatically bites down but she just laughs at him, the thought of his blunt human teeth doing anything to her laughable. He shifts his weight to his shoulders and tries to use his hands to pull her off him so he can get out of grappling range to regroup but his success toppling her forward merely gets him a faceful of her ample bosom and a cackle.

She pins his wrists in one massive hand and tells him- "Make hyuself useful" as she pulls her fingers from his mouth to shove him further into her chest. He glares and does, leaning in to leave stinging bites along the tops of her breasts while he noses them out of her low cut bodice. She repositions herself to grind down against his cock, making him twitch before she decides that that is too tame and uses her free hand to claw apart his trousers and then drag off her drawers.

Klaus hears a wet slick sound as he is buried between her breasts and the realization that it's probably her using her fingers slick with his spit to open herself up sends the flames of his arousal roaring up.

After some small amount of time he loses between her breasts, Gkika lifts herself off of him and drops her skirt. He lies dazed on his back for a moment as Gkika stands before him in only her rumpled corset, bodice, and stockings. She laughs at his poleaxed expression, making him start to scramble upright, but before he makes it farther than raising himself onto his elbows Gkika is over him and dropping herself to sit on his face.

Her cunt is warm- hot even- and as soft as any other that he's done this to. She's also near dripping wet, her smell musky and strong- she's doing this because she wants to, she doesn't need to be any slicker or more stretched, she could sit on his cock right now and be none the worse for wear. And the idea that Gkika is _using_ him, _taking_ what she wants from him, that he's only there for _her_ pleasure makes him moan against her.

Gkika grinds down against his face and leans forward to claw the last remains of his clothing from his thighs- "Vell? Is hyu chust goink to lie there or is hyu goink to try und _impress_ me?"

Refusing to be considered lacking, Klaus thoroughly applies himself to pleasuring the Madame. He licks a stripe up her opening and then sucks hard at her clit, eliciting a soft gasp and a chuckle from her.

"Vell- hyu is certainly tryink!" She says, and rewards him with a loose stroke of his cock. He bucks into it automatically, but only renews himself in his efforts to make her come. _Trying_ is not the impression he wants to leave her with. He worms a hand between her thighs and his face and sticks two fingers into her before curling them and dragging them against her walls searching for the spot that will hopefully make her howl.

A time later Klaus has succeeded in eliciting two orgasms from the insatiable monster atop his face, the second coming with a gush of fluids that drenched him down to the neck. She never gives him more than teasing strokes to his cock the whole time, either too light to do much or firm for so short a time that it fails to take him anywhere.

Finally, Gkika lifts herself off his face and turns to face him. Her grin is wicked and he knows he looks an absolute mess. When she sits on his thighs he is suddenly hit with the ache of need in his belly that her cunt on his face had distracted him from. His hips twitch and he grimaces as she laughs at him.

"Hoy, hyu don't getz to even _dink_ about tappink out until Hy has cum on hyu's cock, pretty boy." She says.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Madame." He answers, voice strained.

Gkika lowers herself onto his cock slowly, tortuously, and the amount of will Klaus has to use not to come at the soft, wet, heat is embarrassing. He might have to resort to breathing excercises not to finish early, and that's just shameful for a man with two children.

She immediately sets a bruising pace riding him, and soft, filthy, wet sounds fill the room. He claws at the bear-ishskin rug, holding off his own orgasm as he bucks his hips trying to find an angle that will please Gkika. He finds it when she stops bouncing and instead bears down to grind against his hips and moving in small aborted thrusts before she throws her head back and growls as she comes around him.

Gkika's writhing subsides and Klaus has clenched his jaw so hard it creaked in an effort not to come.

"Vell, hyu's made it dis far. Hy suppose hyu ken be allowed to cum."

"Much obliged, Madame." He chokes out, and after a mere minute of thrusting finds his end. His mind is blissfully empty for a good amount of time afterwards, and when he returns to earth Gkika has lifted herself off of him and wiped herself down before starting to dress. He sits up to retrieve his own clothes and upon finding them shredded grunts unhappily.

"Don't vorry, sveethot. Ve have extras."


End file.
